When a confused sound nin enters Konohagakure
by Mikari Umino
Summary: This what happens when a very confused sound nin enters the Leaf village and takes a like to a few articals of clothing.


**This is just a bunch of Naruto fluff and imposed Sasunaru I guess... I don't really know. All I can say is that I was bored and someone asked me why I had my Naruto jacket on( from Shippuden) and my sound headband...I really do love Naruto but I can never remeber what they are called so I'm really sorry. Back to the point and black pants randomly...so this is a random story of a verrrrrry lost little sound nin trying to find his way back to Orochimaru making Naru and Sasu act complete opposite of who they are...well Sasuke at least Naruto is pretty much the same....almost.**

**Naru: You....what do you mean by that exactly?! What are you planning?!**

**Skei: Um...nothing....you uh....um....NOTHING!**

**Sasu: You both are idiots...and what are you going to do to me baka Skei? *famous Uchiha glare***

**Skei: EEP! Uh...yeah before Sasu and Naru kill me(hehe sasunaru) let's get to the story.**

**? Nin: Hey is this Orochimaru's hideout? I can't seem to find it...**

**Naru, Skei, Sasu: *blink blink* No.**

**? Nin: Oh...*looks down at feet* well...**

**Lost little sound nin and the journey through Konohagakure**

"Hideout. Hideout. Hideout..." a sound nin mused trying to find his way back to Orochimaru to report his mission. He walked around after about an hour finally finding a forest. "This must be it....I think...." he suddenly pauses cocking his head to the side. "Oh well he shrugs deciding it'd be the right way to go, seeing as he was completely lost and confused about where he was. He walks for a bit more still having no idea of where he is. After 5 hours he finally comes up to a village thinking it _might _be the right place. He is stopped by the nins guarding the gate and somehow he manages to get them to let him go in. He starts wonderjing around turning corners, walking down streets asking people where he is but they don't answer him. Merely shying away from him.

He still wondering around when he see's a girl with blonde hair. To him she almost resembles a human barbie doll. He stares at her. She still hasn't noticed and continues to stare out at the random flowers. He scoots a bit closer still staring at her. She hasn't turned around yet so he scoots closer yet. After a few minuets she turns around nearly spotting him so he hids behind a random tree hoping he wasn't spotted. "You! Who are you?"she askes him. He stay's hidden until he hears her get reallllly annoyed with him. "Baka come on out here before I bet you to a bloody pulp!" she yelled. The sound nin releized that if he stayed hidden any longer he would probally lose something very important to him. Wink wink nudge nudge. Sooo he casually comes out from hiding only to get stared at like an alien. Just as suddenly she screams loudly. "Who are you!!!!?" she asks throwing a dangerous flower at him. He dodges and stares at her. She growls trying to catch her breath before runing towards him. He runs away noting that if he stays there he's gonna be beat to an inch of his life.

After an hour he finally gets away by hiding in a cart of hay. (if anyones ever played assians creed than you know what I mean.) Anyways, once he finally gets out it's almost night fall. He wonders around for 5 hours and he looks up thinking it's about 9:00 PM out. He sees a certain orange ninja leaving Ichiraku. He tilts his head staring at the bright orange and black jacket. Jacket! Orange yay!!! Now I can hide in a pumpkin patch!!! he cheers to himself. So he follows our orange ninja into a secluded alley way where no one is sure to be. He tries to reach for the jacket only to have the leaf nin turn his head and stare at him.

He notices the sound headband and tries turning around to quickly and trips over his big toe hitting his head on a trash can, knocking himself out like we all know he would. The sound nin blinks before smiling reallllly wide and stares at the orange jacket. He looks around looking for anyone. With no one watching he jacks the bright orange jacket he's going to soon use to hide himself in a pumpkin patch or a carrot factory.

He does a happy dance singing "lalalalalala" loudly. He suddenly stops looking to see if anyone heard him. He slips on the jacket with shifty eyes before leaving the alley whisteling to himself. 5 more hours have passed and he has now seen our little 'emo' raven. You see this leaf nin was much harder to follow because he was obviusly sharper than the orange ninja. He probally sensed the sound nin before he could even reveal himself. He throws a chopstick at him that came from out of nowhere. "EEP!" he dunks but ends up with a chopstick in his poofed hair. He blinks before pulling a paper clip from out of nowhere and throws it at the ninja.

He misses and it lands in front of him. The raven's eye starts to twitch. "Um...Nin-san...do you have problems...your eye is twitching." the sound nin says. The raven glares starting to walk fowards and somehow manages to trip over the paper clip that _somehow _landed up right. He fell head first into a rock managing to knock himself out as well and started to roll down the hill and ended up in a flock of chickens. The sound nin starts rolling down the hill, half way down he is in a banana suit.(think gravitation) He jumps into the middle of all the chickens that are checking out the other nin in the middle of them. Hoping his cover works, he takes Sasuke's pants and runs away with chickens on his heels and pecking at his ankles.

Sakura goes down the hill walking past the chickens and sees an all to familiar orange nin and a blue nin in the middle. One without a jacket and one without pants. She starts to twitch or at least her left eyes does. She screams at the sight and hits the orange nin over and over and over and after she's done with him...she glomps the blue nin.

**Okay that's all. If you bothered to stick with this story and read the whole thing than....Arigatou Gozaimasu. If not than...okay I really don't care....but than again you aren't reading this part so why am I typing this....hm....Oh well! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this random little thingy I made! Ja ne. XD**


End file.
